Sing For Me, Peter
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: One night, in the pouring rain, Alice hears a voice at her window...


Alice ran her brush slowly through her long hair, careful to get out the knots as painlessly as she could, and smiled into the mirror. Taking in her white nightgown, long straight hair, and her big teal eyes, Alice was suddenly stricken by how her eyes clashed with her hair, and she leaned in to the glass.

_Why can't my eyes be a lighter colour? Teal is so… teal._ She set her brush down and sighed, sparing a glance to her bedroom window as the thunder rumbled overhead. It had been raining all day, so she had stayed within the Clock Tower, but now black storm cloud filled the usually sunny blue sky and made her shiver._ What a terrible night; I hope no one is outside…!_

With another sigh, Alice got up from her vanity, turned off her lights slowly, and curled up under her thick, warm covers. She rolled around a little, getting cozy, and smiled a little as the blankets kept her warmth in well. Suddenly, she thought she heard music;

_It's nothing._ She told herself. _Why would someone be playing music outside my… window…?_ Alice heard a voice too, accompanied by the guitar, and she sighed when she realized who it was.

Peter White.

Rolling over and sitting up, Alice slipped out of bed and over to her window, peering out to pick out the prime minister's shape in the darkness. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and she saw him standing in the square, looking up at her window with a hopeful grin. In his arms was a beautifully crafted acoustic guitar, and both he and the instrument were soaked to the bone.

Alice groaned and leant her forehead against the window pane as he caught his breath for the chorus. The gusty wind whipped his clothes and hair around him crazily, but he didn't pay them any attention. She watched him through the rain and decided to open her window. He saw it and perked up, starting his chorus as she shielded herself from the incoming rain:

"_I wake up I'm alive; in only a little while, I cry_

_ Cuz' you're my lullaby; baby, come hold me tight, cuz I…_

_ I wanna be everything you need_

_ I wanna be…_

"_You're here; your eyes are looking into mine_

_ So, baby, make me fly!_

_ My heart has never felt this way before_

_ I'm looking through your- I'm looking through your eyes!_" Alice listened, blushing as, even if he was down on the ground, he met her eyes adoringly. She focused on the lyrics he sang, noticing how well his singing actually was, and admired his musical skill.

"_Just as long as you're mine, I'll be your everything tonight_"

_He's a good singer…_ she thought with her red cheeks getting hotter and hotter. _And he's playing that guitar very well too!_ His playing staggered when a gust of wind blinded him with his ears, but he quickly recovered from the halt and kept going.

"_Let me love you, kiss you; baby, let me miss you_

_ Let me see your, dream about- dream about your eyes_

_ Eye, eye, beautiful eyes…_!"

Alice felt bad that he was out in the rain and suddenly yelled:

"PETER WHITE!" He jumped a little, his smile faltering, and he looked up at her.

"Yes, Alice?" he replied, shouting over the thunder. "Did you like my song?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" Alice evaded, leaning over the window sill a little and getting wet in the process. "IT'S A THUNDERSTORM! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"With love!" he replied, and she resisted the urge to smack herself. "Did you like it?"

"GET UP HERE!" she ordered, and Peter stared at her, eyes wide. His mouth was slack, and he probably would have dropped the guitar if he hadn't had such a death grip on it. "COME ON! GET INSIDE!" He disappeared in an instant, and Alice hurried out of her bedroom, pulling a shawl around her wet shoulders to hide the transparency of her wet white nightgown's collar and shoulders. She met him halfway down the stairs –more like crashed into him- and he caught her before she could fall with his icy hands and sopping wet arms.

"Alice!" he gasped when she leapt out of his grasp. "What-?"

"You're freezing!" she hissed, rubbing her bare arms with her hands. "And soaking wet! How could you stand out there?"

"I wanted to sing for you." He said innocently, as if it were the only reason he needed, and Alice sighed. "Are you-?"

"Come on, Peter." She turned around and went back upstairs, the dripping prime minister hot on her heels, and she took him to the main hallway. She stopped outside Julius' bathroom and he stopped almost immediately behind her. "Wait here, Peter." She said firmly, pointing at the ground, and she let herself into the mortician's wardrobe to borrow a pair of dry clothes. She was careful to be silent, as Julius wasn't one to be woken in the middle of the night, and promised herself she would return them undamaged.

When she emerged, Peter looked ready to shoot himself from anxiety, and he instantly threw his arms around her.

"Why did you have to go into that silly watch-maker's room?" Peter panicked, "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Shh!" she snapped quietly, pushing away from him and shielding the pyjamas from his wetness. "You'll wake Julius if you're not quiet! Now come on!" She pulled out of his grip and he looked so sad that she thought he was going to cry, so she reached out and took hold of his jacket's black cuff to lead him along. His ears perked up and she felt his body close behind hers, much taller and powerful than her own.

She mentally shook off the embarrassed feeling of leading the pervert who had brought her to the Land of Hearts to her bedroom. Checking back down the hall for any signs from the watch-maker waking up; luckily, he was still fast asleep.

_At last he's not trying to jump me like usual…_ Alice thought with relief, and she spared him a glance over her shoulder. He was staring awed at the entrance to her bedroom, missing her stare entirely, and his cheeks were dusted with red.

"You can stay here for tonight." She mumbled, turning her head away from him, and he twitched enough to make her look back at him. His face was even redder now. "I didn't mean like that, Peter!" Alice yelped, trying to keep quiet. "Sleep as in **sleep**!" His blush died down a little and he smiled a little, his eyes sparkling with unspoken joy as she swallowed and turned her doorknob, pushing the door open.

The window was tightly shut, but a huge bolt of lightning struck with a bang and Alice jumped, letting out a mouse-like squeak as she rocketed to her bed and left the prime minister standing in the doorway. She unclenched her fists from the blankets carefully and turned around, seeing Peter staring at her with an oddly tender expression.

She quickly recovered her composure and waved him over to her bathroom, holding open the door for him. She simply pushed him into the bathroom's direction and gave him the clothes,

"Um…" He began to speak, and Alice flushed at the thought that she would have to explain, but he stopped and closed the door, seeming to understand. She heaved a sigh of relief and stumbled over to her bed, discarding her shawl and curling up in her bed again, content with her good deed towards the surprisingly musical white rabbit.

_He was __**really**__ good…_ she remembered as the bathroom door squeaked open and she saw his faint silhouette emerge nervously. He didn't stop, coming right over to the opposite side of the bed and sitting down on it carefully, trying not to disturb her.

"Thank you, Alice," he murmured lowly, "It was very kind of you to let me stay the night…"

Alice's eyes flew open at his uncharacteristically clam speech and rolled over a little, seeing him bent over and towelling his hair dry. He looked very handsome with the lightning outlining his fair profile, and Alice felt her cheeks turn red. He looked back at her, and he smiled, his glasses gone. "Should I turn into a rabbit?" He sounded a little tired, Alice noticed, and she thought about it for a moment.

"No, it's fine." Peter froze, his red eyes wide with disbelief. "Your song… it was nice. You… you can stay like that. **Just** for tonight!" She made sure to tell him that it was a one-time thing, and he nodded eagerly, a childish twinkle in his red eyes and he curled up under the blanket and gazed at her affectionately. She bit her lip and turned her back on him, closing her eyes for sleep that seemed suddenly too far from her reach.

An hour or two later, Alice groaned to herself and sat up a little, glaring at the rain outside. She had been restless and sleepless ever since Peter had arrived, and the large strikes of lightning weren't helping her drift off.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Peter asked, also sitting up in the near-darkness. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I can't sleep." Alice scowled, and Peter looked down at his hands for a moment. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I could..." He scratched his ear and she sighed,

"Sing for me, Peter?" She clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed; she'd sounded so naughty! Alice quickly lay back down and felt Peter shift closer, his mouth near her ear. She resisted the next blush and he cleared his throat softly,

"_I know you, who are you now?_

_ Look into my eyes if you can't remember._

_ Do you remember, oh?_"" Alice sighed, getting comfortable in her spot and letting her eyes slide closed as his voice washed over her. His warmth breath against her ear made the hairs on her neck stiffen, but she found the warmth welcome after the cold rain.

"_I can see, I can still find_

_ You're the only voice my heart can recognize_

_ But I can't hear you now, yeah._"

Alice turned her head slightly and locked eyes with him between verses, smiling sleepily as a 'thank-you', and he returned the smile, pulling her close. She sighed –he was like a human radiator, and his soft hair brushed her shoulder and cheek. Alice caught his ear in her hand and rubbed the tip, relishing in how soft it was as she drifted off to the sound of his voice.

"_I'll never be the same_

_ I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_

_ Are yesterdays and I belong to you_

_I just can't walk away_

_ 'Cause after loving you_

_ I can never be the same._"


End file.
